Hey Ya:Sailor Moon and DBZ Stlye
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: This is a parody of Outcast's Hey Ya with the Z Warrios and Sailor Senshi and two OCs. Plz R


6:21 PM 5/26/04(St.Louis, MO, USA time) Start of "Hey Ya", Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z/GT Stlye  
  
Disclamer:I dont own Sailor Moon, the song "Hey Ya", Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any other songs, anime, cartoons, tv shows, music, etc. If you think I own anything that is copyrighted or trademarked, then you must be on drugs. This fic is rated "PG". I just own Ice Ninja Freeze(An OC I made up, read my "The Z Senshi Titans Warriors" fanfic for info on him) I also dont own the idea of the Sailor Ninjas, only the fanfiction author Sailor Ninja X do.  
  
[Freeze, Gokou, TUxdeo Mask, Sailor Ninja X, Trunks, Vegita, Gohan and Goten]  
  
One two three uh!  
  
[Tuxdeo Kamen]  
  
My baby Usagi don't mess around with another Sailor Senshi  
  
Because she hate Chibi-Usa so  
  
And I know for shoooo  
  
Uh, but on fanfics she really want Gokou  
  
But that blonde ditz cant stand to see me  
  
With Sailor Mars  
  
[Ice Ninja Freeze and Sailor Ninja X]  
  
Mistress Nine, dont try to fight Sailor Saturn again  
  
Cause Sailor Saturn powers alone is killin you right now  
  
Uh, thank god for Gokou and Chi-Chi  
  
For sticking together  
  
Cause Vegeta and Bulma dont know hooooooooowww....  
  
[All Singers]  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
[Vegita]  
  
Kakarotto think he's powerful  
  
Ohh, that think he got it  
  
But Kakarotto got it just don't get it  
  
Till' there nothin at   
  
AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll  
  
[Goten and Trunks]  
  
We get together in fusion  
  
Ohh we get together in fusion  
  
But Gotenks always better when there fusion  
  
InvooooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOlved  
  
[Gohan and Gokou]  
  
IF what they say is fanfiction is forever  
  
The what mkes, Then what makes, Then what makes, Then what makes Then what makes the STTOORIESSS?  
  
[Chad and Melvin]  
  
(Fanfiction) So Why Naru(Molly DiC version of Sailor Moon) and Rei, So Why Naru and Rei,So Why Naru and Rei, So Why Naru and Rei why you are we so in denial   
  
When we know wer're not happy with USSSSAAAAAAGGGGGIIII...  
  
Y'all don't want us to be here, you just wanna dance  
  
[All Singers]  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...(Freeze:Don't want to meet Sailor Saturn's daddy, OHH OH)  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa(Trunks:Just want Pan in my Caddy OHH OH)  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...(Tuxdeo Kamen:OHH OH, I just meet with Usagi's brotha OHH OH)  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa(Tein:Just wan't to make Setsuna and Black Lady cumma OHH OH)   
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...(Pharoh 90 and Death Phatom:We're, OHH OH We're, OHH Oh)  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa(Pharaoh 90 and Death Phatom:We're just being dishonest to Mistreess Nine and Black Lady, We're just being dishonset to those hes)  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
[Ice Ninja Freeze]  
  
Hey Alright now  
  
Alright now fellas of DBZ and Sailor Moon and fanboys,(fanboys,DBZ and SM men:YEAH!)  
  
Now what's cooler than bein' cool?  
  
(DBZ And SM men:ICE NINJA FREEZE!) I cant hear ya'  
  
I say what's cooler than bein cool?  
  
(DBZ and SM Men, again:ICE NINJA FREEZE!)whooooo...  
  
Alright, alright,alright,alright,alright  
  
alright,alright,alright,alright,alright,  
  
alright,alright,alright,alright,alright,  
  
Alright, Alright, Ok now ladies and fangirls(Fangirls Sailor Moon and DBZ girls:YEAH!)  
  
[Prince Diamon and Forie]  
  
And we gon' break this songfic in just a few seconds in just a few seconds  
  
Now not have us break this thang down for nothin'  
  
Now we wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior  
  
[Android 20(Dr.Gero) and Prof.Tomoe]  
  
Lend me some suga', we're your neihbors ahh here we go!  
  
Shake it, shake, it, shake it, shake it,(OHH OH)  
  
Shake it, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake it, shake, shake it(OHH OH)  
  
Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture(AN:I dont own any Polariod products)  
  
Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it got it  
  
(Krillin:Shake it 18)shake it like a Poloriod Picture  
  
[Brolly and Chaos]  
  
Now while Sailor Venus and Android 18, and Sailor Senshi1  
  
Get on the floor  
  
(All Singers:Get on the floor)  
  
You know to dooo...  
  
You know what to dooo...  
  
You know what to dooo...  
  
You know what to dooo...  
  
[All Singers]  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Heeeyy...Yaaaaaaaa...  
  
Heeyy...Yaaaaaaaaaa  
  
--------------------------------End ofsongfic--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, please review. Their was a part I was about to add when Prof.Tomoe said "Shake it" and he had saw his daughter Hotaru/Sailor Saturn doing things...but it's not really PG related, so I had to "cut" that part. But still, hope you enjoy. 


End file.
